Donnie Hendrix
Donald Francis "Donnie" Hendrix (né Chubbs) is the husband and monitor of Alison Hendrix, one of the clones. Biography Early Life Donnie was revealed to be Alison's monitor, reporting to Aldous Leekie. Originally it was suspected that he may have known about the clone conspiracy but he later revealed he only thought he was monitoring Alison for a long term sociology experiment. Leekie also guarantees his student loans forgiven and a stipend for his participation so they can have a financially stable marriage.Orphan Black: Alison When they married, Donnie took Alison's last name, something Alison's mother had insisted he would do. Season 1 Donnie and Alison's relationship has become strained, with neither of them simply giving into each other's demands. They snap at each other, and Alison no longer wants to sleep with Donnie, so he diverts his urges to porn videos and time with his work buddies and clients. Ever since Alison found out about her nature as a clone, she has been acting strange and, of course as her monitor, Donnie reports this sudden change in behavior to his superior. When Alison then finds out that Beth's monitor was her boyfriend, Paul, Alison immediately becomes suspicious of Donnie and begins investigating. She then finds a mysterious box locked in their garage that belongs to Donnie. Donnie, seeing that Alison has been snooping around, takes the contents of the box and burns them, replacing them with his porn stash that Alison had discovered hours before. Fed up, Alison ties Donnie up in her crafts room after accidentally knocking him out with his golf club. She tries to get him to confess that he is her monitor, but when she gets nothing, Alison suspicions move to her long-time friend and neighbor, Aynsley. The couple makes amends, and Donnie tells Alison that the locked box in the garage contained love letters between him and Ginny Nusbaum, with whom he had an affair with twice. He apparently kept them, wanting to hold onto something personal after Ginny got Lupus and was never heard from again. In a stoned moment of frustration at her neighbor, Alison sleeps with Aynsley's husband, Chad. Apparently worried, Aynsley holds an intervention for Alison at their house, with some neighbors, Donnie and his mother. Eventually, Donnie apologizes to Alison for letting Aynsley hold the intervention. Not knowing why exactly he was monitoring his wife, Donnie tries to fix his relationship with her and tells her that they can forget everything that happened the past few weeks, unwittingly convincing Alison to take the deal from Dr. Leekie. He later reports to Leekie and tells him that he thinks Alison's strange behavior was just a hiccup in their marriage. Season 4 He is charged with possession, trafficking, and importing. Personality Awkward and gullible, Donnie lets Alison wear the pants in their marriage. Most of the time, being not the brightest bulb leads him to make terrible decisions that Alison has either covered for or argued over him with. However, he demonstrates a defensive side by threatening Detective Deangelis and Vic over tailing his wife and gets into a fight with Jason Kellerman, Alison's old flame upon suspecting he might be getting back with her. Trivia * Helena named one of her sons after him, because of all the help Donnie had given the clones. References Appearances Gallery CwGk VrWcAE8 dE.jpg Imageddd.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Monitors Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Parents